Lasagna, Twister and RediWip
by EosAphrodite
Summary: Not much, just read and find out. You'll like, I know you will. Strong R for content.


Disclaimer: I don't own these. I know. I'm just having fun. We all know whom they belong to. They get the honors and the money, I get to have fun.  
  
AN: Turn up the ac and have fun. Thanks to Max for beta-ing and her online feedback.  
  
  
  
Catherine was bent over in her kitchen, checking on the lasagna that was bubbling in the oven. She was expecting the CSI gang over for dinner in a few minutes and was running late. Luckily for her, the lasagna looked to be about done. Placing the garlic bread on a baking sheet, she put it in the upper oven.  
  
Team A of the nightshift CSI tried to get together about once a month for dinner and drinks. It was a time to relax and unwind, away from the pressures of work. They took turns hosting the dinner and tonight it was her turn. Over the last few years, for various reasons, they'd become each other's family. One of them being that no one had any blood relatives in Las Vegas. They'd discovered quite a lot about each other during the course of these dinners and the few drinks that went with them.  
  
Walking over to the refrigerator, Catherine began reviewing the menu for the evening. "Lasagna, garlic bread, salad, and wine for who wants it," she mused.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" The voice came from behind her and she whirled around, emitting a startled squeak.  
  
"God, you scared me!" Catherine placed one hand on her chest and held the other out to Gil, as if to ward him off. "Don't do that again."  
  
Gil chuckled as he set the grocery sacks on the counter. "I think I've got everything. Plus, a bonus." He tossed her a can of whipped cream.  
  
Catherine caught the can in mid-air and looked at him confused, one eyebrow raised. "What's this for?"  
  
Gil snorted, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."  
  
"I'd uh.I had forgotten about that," Catherine said slightly embarrassed and turned to put the can in the refrigerator.  
  
Amused to see her flustered, Gil continued to empty the sacks. It wasn't often that he saw her in that state and it made him chuckle.  
  
Walking over to him, she attempted to make her voice stern. "Keep it up, Bugman and the whipped cream stays in the fridge."  
  
Raising his hands in mock surrender he exclaimed, "No! Please, anything but that. Besides you promised me, if I was good." his voice trailed off.  
  
Wrapping her arms around his waist, she reached up and placed a kiss on his mouth. "I was drunk, I deny everything."  
  
Catherine deepened the kiss and let her tongue tangle with his. Her hands wandered lower and rested on his rear, pulling him closer to her. She didn't think she would ever get tired of the feel of his body against hers. Pulling back a bit, she said softly, "Tonight's the big night. Are you ready"  
  
Gil took a deep breath and nodded. They'd been dating for a few months, if that is what you wanted to call it. In all actuality, they had been out on an official date very few times. Most of their time had been spent at either her place or his and mostly in the company of Lindsey. He didn't mind; he loved the little girl who sometimes seemed too mature for her years. They had managed to keep their personal lives from their coworkers, but tonight had decided to go public. Gil was surprised that no one had approached them about it before. The sex between them was incredible, and they could hardly keep their hands off of each other. They did observe some decorum when Lindsey was around, but after she was in bed asleep or over at Eddie's, all bets were off. Catherine joked once that they were like horny teenagers. He'd all but moved into her house; going home to grab some clothes and check on his bugs. The length of their friendship had made the transition from friends to lovers incredibly easy. Lindsey seemed to love having him around, although she did wrinkle her nose in disgust if she caught them kissing.  
  
"Are we sure about this?" Gil asked her.  
  
"Well, we don't need to put a banner over the front door announcing that we're having sex, but it'll come out somehow." Catherine shrugged her slim shoulders. "Plus you know Lindsey, she's bound to say something. Besides, I don't want to spend the whole night devising a way for us to sneak off and steal some kisses." She hopped up onto the counter, her favorite spot to sit and watch while he cooked dinner. She grasped his hand and pulled him over to her. "We still have a few minutes before the doorbell rings. What do you say we spend it making out? Maybe it'll tide us over for a few hours." She waggled her eyebrows at him suggestively.  
  
Gil ran his hands up the outside of her thighs to her waist, nibbling along her neck. "More than likely it will leave me hungry for more. And I'll be the one trying to hide the hard-on in my pants." He moved his mouth to hers, tugging gently on her bottom lip. "Whose idea was this dinner anyway?" he muttered, raising his hands to her head, tangling in her hair and pulling her closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nick pulled his car up to the curb outside Catherine's house and saw Warrick and Sara getting out of Warrick's Jeep. "Hey guys," he called to them. "Great timing, huh?" He jumped out and walked over to them, attempting to rifle through the bag she held.  
  
A black F-150 pulled up and they watched as Lindsey hopped out, slamming the door and squealing with delight at the sight of the three CSI's standing there. Since Nick was the only one not holding something at the moment, Lindsey launched herself at him first. "Uncle Nicky! How are you?"  
  
"Hey Linds," Nick said as he hoisted her up for a hug and a kiss. "I'm fine. And how is my favorite girl?"  
  
Warrick and Sara watched Lindsey blush with pleasure at Nick's undivided attention. Nudging Warrick with her elbow Sara whispered to him, "Is there any female he can't wind around his finger?"  
  
Nick looked at Sara. "I heard that," he said grinning at her. Setting Lindsey down, he turned toward Sara. "It hasn't worked with you yet."  
  
Lindsey led the way to the front door, opening it for the others. "You can set the stuff down in the kitchen, guys."  
  
Warrick and Sara nodded, already knowing the way. They stopped dead in their tracks at the site of Catherine and Grissom locked in a passionate embrace. Dumbstruck, they could only stand there and stare. Lindsey was right behind them and pushed her way unceremoniously between them.  
  
"Ewwwww! Gag me with a maggot!"  
  
Gil and Catherine jerked apart at the sound of Lindsey's indignant voice, Catherine banging her head on the cupboard behind her. Raising one hand to the back of her head, she responded sheepishly, "Hi guys."  
  
Warrick set the bags on the floor and backed out, grinning like a fool. "Um, we'll just wait out in the living room." He turned and left with Sara who couldn't stop the unladylike snort of laughter the bubbled forth.  
  
Nick, who had stopped to take of his jacket, asked the duo doubled over with laughter. "Man, what'd I miss?"  
  
Between the muffled laughter, he could understand, "Gil.Catherine. mackin'. kitchen."  
  
"Man, I always miss the good stuff."  
  
Back inside the kitchen Lindsey was mortified. "Mom!" she hissed. "We have company, this is so embarrassing."  
  
Catherine jumped down from the counter and retrieved the bags from the floor. "Sorry Linds, we didn't expect you home so soon. And they would have rung the bell."  
  
"But Mom, it was so." Lindsey began in a huff.  
  
"Cool it Linds," came Grissom's voice. "You've seen your mother and I kiss before. Yes, it was embarrassing, but we weren't expecting you home so early."  
  
Ignoring Gil, Lindsey turned to her mother. "You're supposed to be the adult Mom," her tone rising.  
  
Catherine opened her mouth to reprimand Lindsey, but Gil beat her to it. "Lindsey, I said cool it," Gil's voice was steel.  
  
Unaccustomed to being rebuked by Gil, Lindsey swung shocked eyes to him. With the shock came anger. "Why?" she asked defiantly, her arms folded across her chest, her chin stubborn. She didn't realize it, but at that moment she looked exactly like her mother.  
  
Gil was irritated now. "Because you will not speak to you mother like that and because I said so."  
  
Catherine turned back to the food recognizing that this battle was between Gil and Lindsey. She knew it was time Lindsey realized that Gil was an authority figure in her life, up to now he'd been a cherished 'uncle' who spoiled her. She also knew this moment was bound to come, but that knowledge didn't make this moment any easier.  
  
"I don't have to do what you say!" Lindsey shouted, tears of anger and frustration rolling down her cheeks. "You're not my dad!"  
  
Everyone in the house froze at Lindsey's voice. In the living room Nick, Sara and Warrick stared at each other, shocked out of their stifled laughter.  
  
"Oh shit," Nick moaned, remembering well the thrashing he got the one time he spoke to his parents like that.  
  
"Lindsey. Go to your room." Gil rarely raised his voice to anyone, but when he did, people scrambled to obey. Not Lindsey, she just stood there, staring at him mutinously. She looked over to her mother for support, but Catherine was looking away from her seemingly busy with the food. "Now!"  
  
Realizing she wasn't going to win this one, Lindsey shot one more venomous look at Gil and stormed to her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Catherine let out a long slow breath and looked over to Grissom. "Well that went well."  
  
"Cath I'm sorry," Gil began, but Catherine cut him off  
  
"No Gil. This moment was going to happen. We both knew it. Give her a few minutes then go talk to her." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "You did good. If you hadn't of said something, I would have."  
  
Gil allowed himself a small smile. "I almost laughed," he whispered to her. At her quirked eyebrow, he continued, "When she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. She looked exactly like you."  
  
Catherine smiled at him indulgently and nudged him with her shoulder. "I'd better go out and see to our guests. I'm surprised I don't hear them scrambling for the door. And you need to go see Lindsey."  
  
"You're right." Gil paused in the doorway, took a deep breath then walked to Lindsey's room.  
  
Catherine waited until she heard Lindsey's door open then close, and then went to see to her guests. Walking into the living room, she saw the three CSI's huddled together, quietly discussing whether or not they should stay.  
  
"Please stay. I'm sorry about that." Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Who wants something to drink? Where's Greg?"  
  
"He'll be along later," Nick said.  
  
Nodding, Catherine looked to Sara. "Sar, could you help me bartend? Nicky, War could you two put some music on?" At their nods, she turned and with Sara following her, she headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"You okay, Cath?" Sara asked as she filled glasses with ice.  
  
Catherine paused a moment, considering, and then answered the younger woman. "Yeah. I knew it was going to happen, I'm just sorry you all had to be witness to it."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I bet it happened to our parents all the time. Well not to my parents, they never cared if I talked back to them or was defiant." Sara grinned at her. "Except Warrick and Nicky, I think they tried to cover their butts in self defense."  
  
Catherine laughed at that thought. "I know what they mean. Lindsey's lucky. I would have been slapped or worse for that. Gil won't spank her. I think it was the fact that he's never disciplined her before or raised his voice. He's always humored her and basically spoiled her." Catherine trailed off.  
  
They stood in silence for a few moments, mixing drinks. Sensing Sara wanted to ask her something, but was hesitant, Catherine prompted her. "Go ahead and ask Sara."  
  
Sara looked at Catherine, somewhat surprised that the older woman would allow her question. But Sara wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to know how long Gil and Catherine had been together. At one time she had thought that maybe Gil had entertained thoughts about her. They certainly done their share of flirting, but Sara realized that they were too much alike to have a serious personal relationship. She wanted someone different from herself. And to be honest, the age difference bothered her a bit.  
  
"Ok, I'll bite. How long?"  
  
Catherine smiled softly, the smile of a woman in love. "Three months." And then Catherine did something Sara never would have believed had she heard it from someone else. She flashed Sara a giddy smile, sighed dreamily and said, "Three glorious months."  
  
Sara smiled back at her, enjoying this rare moment of friendship. She had always been slightly envious and intimidated by Catherine's easy rapport with others; something in her more reflective moments she wished she possessed herself. Deciding to tease her a bit, Sara said in a singsong voice, "Someone is in love." Her eyes widened at the sudden blush that rose on Catherine's face. "You're blushing! I better write this down on the calendar. Catherine Willows blushed."  
  
Catherine giggled and said, "Ain't it funny what love will make a grown woman do?"  
  
"So," Sara drew the word out. "How is it? And how the hell have you managed to hide it from us?"  
  
"I have no idea how we've managed that. And to answer your other question, it's wonderful. It's amazing and wonderful. God, I said that already!"  
  
Catherine and Sara both started giggling at that. "Yes, you did," Sara said. "I'm happy for you, I really am."  
  
"What are you two giggling about in here?" Warrick asked, walking over to Catherine. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he whispered, "Congrats, Cat. I'm glad you're so happy."  
  
Nicky prevented her from replying by walking in. "Hey, you didn't ruin my drink, did you?" He tried to sound accusing, but his smile ruined it.  
  
"Kinda hard to ruin a bottle of beer Nicky," Sara retorted, handing him his open bottle. "Here, don't get your panties in a bunch."  
  
Throwing his arm around Sara's shoulder he whispered to her, "I don't wear panties, Sara. Would you like to know what I do wear?"  
  
Sara blushed becomingly. "Uh, no, Nick. I'll pass on that knowledge." Nick in his underwear was an image she didn't want to focus on. At least not with the other CSI's there, but God, what that man could do to her.  
  
"Chow's on guys," Catherine's voice interrupted Sara's thoughts. "Eat up. Where the hell is Greg?" Just then the doorbell rang. She went to go answer it, when she spotted Gil walking from Lindsey's room. She nodded and turned to Nick. "Nicky could you go let Greg in?"  
  
Reaching Gil, she whispered, "How did it go?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm new at this. We talked about it. I apologized for her having to witness us like that, but explained that she couldn't speak to you like that." He sighed and reached for her hand. "About her other comment: I told her I knew that I wasn't her father, but I was going to be a regular part of her life and she needed to learn to listen to me."  
  
"Sounds like you did good. It's basically what I would have said."  
  
"I did tell her she couldn't come out until she was ready to apologize to you for her disrespect." He paused a moment, then his eyes widened. "You don't think she'll starve or anything, do you? I mean what if she doesn't ever come out again?"  
  
Catherine laughed; she couldn't help herself. Gil was looking panicked now. "I wouldn't worry about it. She's like me; she doesn't stay mad for long. Plus she's a growing child; her stomach will make her forget about her pride." Catherine reached up and kissed him quickly. "I love you."  
  
Minutes later they were eating, sitting wherever they could find a spot. Much to Sara's surprise and delight, Nick plopped himself down next to her on the couch. He teased her about not eating meat in an exaggerated Texas drawl. She wondered if he knew about the crush she had on him. She felt like she was back in high school, but she couldn't stop the hammering of her heart or her sweaty palms whenever he teased her. She managed to keep it in check, barely, when they were at work. She supposed having something else to concentrate on helped her. But now, away from work, it was harder, especially when he'd flash 'that' smile at her.  
  
Greg, Warrick, and Gil were bantering back and forth about the differences in music styles, with Greg proclaiming 'his' type the best and Warrick shooting down all Greg's arguments. Gil was reminding them "that without the works of Beethoven and Mozart, there would be no Bare Naked Ladies or Busta Rhymes."  
  
Catherine stood back against the wall, watching her co-workers and friends. She took particular note of the way Sara's face flushed at Nick's teasing. 'Hmmm, I'll have to corner her later,' she thought to herself. These were not just her friends; they were her family and she knew that she wouldn't be the same without any of them. A soft voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Mommy?" Lindsey whispered, peeking around the corner, trying to keep herself hidden.  
  
Catherine smiled and walked over to her, taking her hand and leading her into the darkness of the hallway; giving them some privacy.  
  
"What is it, Baby Girl?" It was her pet name for Lindsey. She knew it wouldn't be long before Lindsey refused to allow her to call her that and she savored each moment she could say it. Catherine knelt down and took both of Lindsey's hands in hers.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Lindsey said quietly, her eyes glued to the floor.  
  
Catherine gently tipped Lindsey's face to hers with one long finger. "Never be embarrassed to apologize, Linds. Only be embarrassed if you hurt someone and didn't say you were sorry." She smiled at her. "I love you baby. Gil loves you too." Reading the hesitancy still in Lindsey's eyes, she continued. "He's not mad at you. I know he's not your daddy, but," Catherine paused, trying to find the right words. "He could be. . .a very important part of your life if you let him. A very special part. It's ok to be mad; it's just not ok to hurt someone when you are angry. Words are very powerful things, Linds."  
  
Knowing she'd said enough, Catherine leaned forward and took her young daughter in her arms, holding her close. Lindsey wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. After a few moments Lindsey stepped back.  
  
In a surprisingly adult manner Lindsey stated with conviction, "I need to apologize to Uncle Gil."  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." Catherine stood and took Lindsey by the hand, careful to let Lindsey walk in front. This was Lindsey's idea, not Catherine's and she wanted Gil to understand that. But she also wanted her daughter to know that she was there for her, supporting her. She stepped back and let Lindsey walk the last few steps on her own.  
  
To their credit, the other's continued with their conversations; understanding that any unwanted attention might embarrass the little girl. Greg and Warrick turned slightly from Gil when Lindsey approached, attempting to give them a modicum of privacy.  
  
Lindsey walked up to Gil and looking him in the eye said very softly, "I'm sorry for saying that and hurting your feelings. I didn't mean it." Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Gil looked at her for a moment, taking in the embarrassment written on her face and the slight trembling of her body. Gil knew that while Eddie had never abused his daughter, he had put fear and distrust of men in her by hitting her mother. He swore to himself that she would never have reason to fear him.  
  
Setting his plate on the table, he opened his arms to her, and Lindsey scrambled onto his lap. She threw her arms around his neck and held on fiercely. He stoked her hair and kissed her on the temple. Pulling back slightly so he could look in her face, he spoke tenderly to her. "I love you Lindsey, don't you ever forget that."  
  
Lindsey nodded and then buried her face in his neck, hugging him tightly. Even though she was unaware of it now, years later she would remember how safe and cherished she'd felt in her 'Uncle' Gil's arms.  
  
Catherine watched them for a few moments; blinking back tears at the sight of the man she loved with everything within her connect with her daughter. Once, a long time ago, she thought she had loved Eddie. But know she knew that it wasn't really love; the love she had for Gil was all encompassing, overshadowing everything else, taking her breath away and leaving her with a sense of peace she'd never before known. Catching his eyes with her own, Catherine conveyed everything she couldn't say into that gaze. And Gil, holding the little girl he had always thought of as his own, returned her gaze.  
  
Breaking his gaze from Catherine, Gil whispered something into Lindsey's ear, causing the little girl to break into giggles, her face flushed red with pleasure. "Are you hungry?" At her nod, he stood up and carried her into the kitchen so she could get something to eat.  
  
Good-natured banter flowed back and forth as everyone ate his or her fill. Gil and Warrick volunteered for the clean up, for which Catherine was grateful. She hated doing dishes.  
  
"Lindsey," Nick called to her. "Come sit with Sara and me." He arranged himself on the couch to give her some room, patting the cushion next to him. Once Lindsey had settled herself next to him, he told her. "Now I have my two favorite ladies next to me."  
  
Catherine heard the comment from her spot a few feet away and smiled brightly at Nick. She knew her daughter had a 'crush' on the young good- looking CSI, and to his credit, Nick didn't make fun of her or brush her off, like so many men did. He treated her like an adult, teasing her like he did everyone else and making her feel at ease around him.  
  
"So, Lindsey, I have to leave in a while to go to work. What do you want to do? I'm all yours." He exchanged winks with Sara.  
  
Lindsey thought about it for a minute, and then offered, "Twister. Would you play Twister with me?"  
  
Nick hid a grimace behind a smile. "Sure thing, Linds, but on one condition," he looked around the room. "Everyone has to play." Groans were heard from around the room.  
  
"I'll have you know, Lindsey that I'm the Las Vegas champion of Twister," Greg boasted.  
  
"Well, since Gil and I are the 'old farts' here, we'll be in charge of the spinner." She patted Gil on the back.  
  
"We wouldn't want to throw the old man's back out," Greg threw in. He never resisted the opportunity to get a dig in on Grissom.  
  
"Hey, watch who you're calling old," Gil yelped. "I'm not ready for the nursing home; yet."  
  
"Well," Sara said with an evil glint in her eye. "You are old enough to be his father." Laughter circled the room and Gil shot a glare her way.  
  
Leaning over, Catherine spoke sotto voce, "Don't worry, you've still got it where it counts."  
  
"What about you? Don't you want to get out there and play?" Gil returned, using the same tone.  
  
"Hell no! I'll save my contortions for later, thank you very much," she declared, careful to keep her voice low. "I'll give you a private screening."  
  
"I'm breathless with anticipation."  
  
"You will be, trust me, you will be." Catherine got up and went over to help Lindsey set up the game.  
  
Gil let out a satisfied sigh as he watched her walk away. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make him breathless. She quite often had that effect on him. Just watching her work made him breathless at times. Like at this particular moment.  
  
Five minutes later, Nick, Sara, Lindsey and the self proclaimed champion, Greg, stood barefooted around a square plastic mat. Catherine and Gil had ensconced themselves on the couch, the cardboard spinner resting on Gil's knee. Warrick had pulled up the matching chair and mysteriously produced a camera, which after showing it to Catherine, hid slyly, waiting for the right moment to snap away.  
  
Nick rubbed his hands together and said, "Ok, Linds, you first."  
  
Catherine flicked the spinner with her index finger. "Ok, left foot red, Lindsey." It continued with Greg, and then Sara, followed lastly by Nick. Twenty minutes later the four of them resembled a giant knot. Of course Lindsey had it easy; being merely draped over Nick's right arm. Catherine and Gil had made sure that she wasn't in a position to get hurt when they all fell.  
  
Nick, Sara and Greg were impossibly intertwined together with Greg being on the bottom and Nick on the top, with Sara somewhere in the middle. But even that was hard to distinguish, because when Catherine tipped her head a certain way, she couldn't tell who was who. She did, however notice the flush on Sara's face; a flush she was certain wasn't entirely due to the precariousness of her position, but more because of how her body was twined around Nick's.  
  
The sudden flash of Warrick's camera startled Greg and he lost his balance, effectively bringing them down. Lindsey with cat-like grace jerked her arms back, semi-squatted to retain her balance, and then rose to her feet. She stood there looking at the tangled pile of limbs and started laughing.  
  
"Looks like Linds beat you Greg," Warrick observed as the trio attempted to extricate themselves from each other. He reached a hand to the younger man. "Let me help you up," he said, playfully yanking Greg to his feet.  
  
"Thanks man," Greg said, rubbing his shoulder. He turned to Lindsey and tickled her. "And congratulations to you."  
  
Lindsey ran over to her mother and wiggled herself a spot between Catherine and Gil. "I won," she said happily.  
  
"You sure did, Sweetie," Catherine answered. "Are you ready for desert?" She was fully aware of her daughter's sweet tooth. It was one reason she rarely kept sweets in the house. She stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Dessert is on," she called a few minutes later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Catherine followed Gil as he carried the now sleeping Lindsey to her room. She watched as he gently laid her on the bed and tucked her blankets around her. Catherine smiled at him as he walked over and stood beside her.  
  
"She's so beautiful, Cath, she really is." He turned and followed Catherine out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
They walked hand in hand to their bedroom saying nothing, their breathing and footsteps in sync. Catherine marveled at how easily they'd established a nightly 'dance', each one getting ready for bed separately, yet together. Catherine watched Gil hang up his clothes as she smoothed lotion on her arms and legs.  
  
Gil turned and caught her watching him intently. "What?" he asked, walking over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
"Hmm, nothing. I just like watching you." Catherine lay down, one arm behind her neck. She looked deep in thought.  
  
Gil looked at her for a moment; he knew she had something to say. "What's wrong?"  
  
Catherine was silent for a moment. "I was going to ask since when have you been interested in beauty, but I realized that you have always been interested in it." She looked at him, a soft smile on her lips. "This is the first time I've ever heard you equate beauty to something other than a bug. So..since when have you been interested in beauty?"  
  
Gil leaned over her, his lips millimeters from hers. His blue eyes crinkled in a smile. "Since the first time I held Lindsey," he answered simply. He kissed her softly, his lips moving over hers. Catherine gently pushed him away and he watched her scramble out of bed, flashing a generous amount of thigh in the process. "Where are you going?" He asked perplexed.  
  
"I'll be right back," she threw over her shoulder as she ran out of the room.  
  
Within a minute, she returned. She locked the door with one hand while she held her other arm behind her back, obviously hiding something. She walked slowly over to him.  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"What?" His voice was slightly wary, as he tried to figure out what she was going to do. He pushed himself into a semi-reclining position against the headboard.  
  
She brought her arm out from behind her back and he smiled when he saw the can of whipped cream that she held.  
  
"You were good tonight." She set the can on the nightstand next to him. "You were very good tonight." Climbing onto the bed she straddled his hips, running her fingers through the hair on his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him, a long sensual kiss, tugging on his bottom lip. She sat up and smiled sensuously at him.  
  
Gil ran his hands over her inner thighs towards her center. Finding the spot he knew would drive her crazy; he stroked her, smiling when he realized she wasn't wearing panties. He continued his exploration moving his hands over the gentle flair of her hips and under the shirt she was wearing. It was his nightshirt, but she had long ago laid claim to it, saying it was comfortable and she wasn't going to give it back. He slid the shirt up and over her shoulders, tossing it aside. He reached over and grabbed the can of RediWip, flipping the top off with one hand.  
  
Cocking one eyebrow at her, he asked, "Where do you want it first?"  
  
Catherine pretended to give the question serious thought as she ran her hands over his chest. "Hmm, how about here?" Her hand stopped at a spot just above his navel.  
  
Gil shook his head. "No, I want to go first."  
  
"No, me first," Catherine countered, pushing out her bottom lip in a pout.  
  
"Nope, I was the good boy, I get to go first."  
  
"Gil," Catherine stroked his erection through the boxers he was wearing and then reached inside and grasped him, alternately squeezing and stroking. "We don't need to fight over this. We are adults, we can compromise."  
  
Completely distracted, Gil nodded. He knew he was going to lose this battle. Her hand felt too good on him to fight about it any longer. He knew he'd lost when she slid her hand from his shaft and wrestled the can out of his hand.  
  
Catherine smiled at him wickedly, then tipped the can on its end and sprayed a generous amount over his chest. She leaned forward and kissed him, drawing his tongue into her mouth and sucking on it. She rubbed her breasts over his chest, and then leaned back. "See we both go first."  
  
Gil leaned forward and licked some whipped cream from the underside of her breast. "You're right, Cath. I like this way much better," he muttered just before taking her nipple into his mouth.  
  
Catherine moaned and pressed herself closer to him, threading her fingers through his curly hair. His lips moved from one breast to the other, licking and sucking the valley between her breasts before latching onto her other nipple. She pulled back and kissed him deeply, their tongues tangling and dueling for a moment. Knowing how sensitive his nipples were, she broke off the kiss and moved her mouth to his chest. She kissed his jaw and moved down to his chest, licking the whipped cream from him. She heard his sharp intake of breath when she closed her mouth around his nipple, sucking and biting gently. Sitting up, she removed his boxers and reached for the can of whipped cream.  
  
Gil tensed when the cold whipped cream touched his erection, then gasped as Catherine's mouth closed over him. He threaded his fingers through her hair and groaned. "God, Cath." Gil was in sensory overload; the cold of the whipped cream combined with the warmth of her mouth was incredibly erotic and he was having trouble controlling himself. He took several deep breaths before tugging at her arm.  
  
"Cath, stop." He tugged at her arm again.  
  
Catherine straddled his hips and leaned in for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered and lowered herself onto him. She moved slowly, savoring the feel of him inside of her. "God, you feel so good." Catherine wanted to take it slow, but her body had other ideas. She could already feel the tensing of her muscles. Leaning forward she grasped the headboard of the bed and held on as her orgasm hit. She threw her head back and bit her lip against the scream of ecstasy that threatened.  
  
Gil put his hands on her hips, matching her thrusts with his own. He was close, so close to his own orgasm and the sensation of her muscles clenching and unclenching around him sent him over the edge. He shouted her name as he emptied himself into her.  
  
After a moment, their frantic movements stilled and Catherine collapsed onto his chest, burying her face in his neck, kissing him and tasting the sweat mixed with melted whipped cream. Gradually their breathing slowed and she raised herself from him slightly. "We are a mess," she stated looking down at their chests. "That RediWip is everywhere." She grinned at him.  
  
In a fluid move, Gil rolled them over. "Now whose fault is that?" He tickled her sides, grabbing her hands when she tried to stop him. He leaned down and kissed her, long and deep. "You have some in your hair," he observed. "We need to shower. I'll wash your back. And other places," he offered, his lips turning up into a sly grin.  
  
Catherine sighed and ran her hands down his sides. "I know, I just don't want to move. I'm too lazy. Besides you're just trying to get out of helping me change the sheets. Hey, now I'm cold," she complained when he moved away and sat up.  
  
He reached for her hand. "Come on, Cath. I'll warm you up in the shower." He stood up and gently pulled her off the bed and to her feet.  
  
"Promises, promises," she muttered as they walked to the bathroom.  
  
An hour later, Catherine slid between clean sheets, courtesy of Gil. She stretched languorously and wrapped one arm around Gil's waist, snuggling into his back. "I've been thinking. You never stay at your condo anymore."  
  
"Cath, I've told you before, it's a townhouse," he teased her.  
  
"Ok, a townhouse then." She paused for a moment. "Why don't you move in? Permanently." There was silence for a moment and Catherine held her breath waiting on his response.  
  
Gil turned to her and spoke very softly, "I'll give notice tomorrow. I can start moving on my day off."  
  
Catherine smiled; a blissful relieved smile. "I love you, Gil Grissom." She laid her head on his chest, her eyes closing in sleep.  
  
Gil held her and listened to her breathing even out. "I love you too Catherine Willows." 'Grissom,' he added silently. 'Catherine Grissom.' Smiling at the thought, he too drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
